YinYang One
YinYang One, stylized as YinYang 1, (YinYangiese: 戈戊 戧戨 戩截; Gawu Qong Ge Jeji) is a flagship TV network of YinYang Incorporated and the commercial TV channel in YinYangia. It was launched in 1944 and its the very first fictional TV channel that started color broadcasting. Original Color Broadcasts Started in 1947, and full-color transmissions started in 1950. History YinYang 1 was launched on April 6th, 1944 as TBC, under the rule of Toralaq Republic. Antonio Marcos, the founder, and CEO of TBC was the operator of the network from 1944-1951. TBC broadcasts only 3 hours from 3:00pm-6:00 pm from Monday to Thursday. The day starts with 1 hour of children's programming (3:00pm-4:00pm), half-hour of news (4:00pm-4:30pm), TBC News at 4 (Now YinYang News@4), half hour of daily comedy program "The Edward Show", YinYang TV1's longest running program and gained popularity since the 40s (4:30pm-5:00pm), and one hour of women's programming (5:00pm-6:00pm), and the channel signs off with the Inner Indian Head test pattern used in the United States from the 40s or 50s. In 1946, the network started to broadcast 6 hours, from 12:00pm to 6:00pm. More shows were introduced to the channel. Color Television On July 14, 1947, original color transmissions started in some shows, with the exception of news. The staff announced that in 1947, color broadcasts will be on RCA and Technicolor broadcasting. On May 1, 1950, full-color transmissions started and news started in color as well in 1953. On May 13, 1959, TBC started to broadcast daily 8 hours from 10:00 am to 6:00 pm. The first color Teledrama was "Three Men and Two Little Boys", started in 1952 and ended in 1973. Launch of TBC 2 and TBC 3 and closure of two channels for 3 years On July 1, 1958, the second television channel, TBC2 (now YinYang Two), was launched and it never aired in black and white since TBC started full-color transmissions in 1950. TBC 2 runs 7:00am-10:00pm daily. The network airs a lot of teledramas and movies, known as the first Movie channel in YinYangia. Due to a power problem at the Malodin Tower in 1961, TBC 2, along with TBC1 (then was just TBC), was temporarily shut down and went back on-air in 1964. On January 1, 1971, third television channel, TBC3 (now YinYang Three) was launched. Idents In May 1966, TBC and TBC2 idents premiered. They go like The red T, blue B, and yellow C zooms out and the full company name zooms out of the bottom in a black background. Like TBC, in TBC2, the green 2 zooms out at the top. They were discontinued in July 1970 and started a new set of idents. TBC becoming TBC1 On July 18, 1975, Joseph Antonio Fanales took over TBC, and announced that the TBC channel will be renamed to TBC1. While the launch of the news channel, TBC News (Now YYInc News Channel) in 1987, the channel revived its original 1966-1970 idents to all the channels created by the Toralaq Broadcasting Corporation. National Television Corporation Affiliation After Toralaq Republic dissolved in 1999, TBC was renamed to NTVC, TBC1 became NTVC 1, TBC2 became NTVC 2, TBC3 became NTVC 3 and TBC4 became NTVC News24/7. Modern Day NTVC changed it's name to YYInc in 2006, and all the channel joined YYInc. And now, YYInc TV1 started to air cartoons, American Live-action shows, British sitcoms, documentaries, movies, drama etc. In 2018, YYInc dropped its old copyrighted logo to a new Yin Yang one to avoid getting sued by Disney. Programming Current Programming Dramas *The Edward Show *High Heel Girls *Not made by us *7 Street Guys *Mr. VS Mrs. *The Angry German Kid Show (series on YouTube) Cartoons *The Loud House (2016-present) *Spongebob Squarepants (2000-Present) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) *Trollhunters (2017-present) *The ZhuZhus (2017-present) *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) *YinYangYo! (2006-Present) *RWBY (2013-present) *Rick and Morty (2015-present) *RWBY Chibi (2016-present) *Pingu (1986-present) episodes *Sonic Boom (2015-present) *Gawayn (2010-present) *Girls vs. Aliens (2016-present) *Malachi Tyrus (2000-present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) News Programming *YinYang News English *YinYang News Pilipino *YinYang News Japanese *YinYang News Chinese *NBC Nightly News (United States) 2013-Present Foreign Programming (Drama/Soap Opera/Sitcom) *2 Broke Girls (United States) 2014-Present *Blossom (United States) 2011-Present *Shortland Street (New Zealand) 1992-Present *Technic Heroes (El Kadsre) 1976-present *April Drive (North El Kadsre) 2012-present *Phoenix Drop High (Mahri) 2016-present *Escape the Night (United States) 2016-present *Foursome (United States) 2016-present *The Ranch (United States) 2016-present *Y2K (El Kadsre) 2016-present *Moments (Kensland) 2004-present *Hard Rock Medical (Canada) 2013-present *Fuller House (United States) 2016-present *Suits (United States) 2011-present *Shooter (United States) 2017-present *Heartland (Canada) 2007-present *Wanted (Australia) 2016-present *The OA (United States) 2017-present *13 Reasons Why (United States) 2017-present *Strangers Things (United States) 2016-present *MyStreet: Starlight (Mahri) 2017-present *Riverdale (United States) 2017-present Comedy Shows (Live-stream only) *Prank Calls (1994-Present) *Dead Street Jokes (2009-Present) *Just for Laughs Gags (US, UK) 2010-Present Talk Shows *Downtown Streets (2003-Present) *High Creative Days (2007-Present) *Stewart (El Kadsre) 1990-present *The Joseph Simons Show (Kensland) 2002-present Children's programming * LazyTown (Iceland) 2004-present (Re-aired episodes) * Magic Box (El Kadsre) 1996-present * The Go Show (Sentan) 2005-present * The Seaside Joke (2007-present) * Words of The Day (North El Kadsre) 2010-present * Giver (Canada) 2012-present Entertainment * Cash Struck YinYangia (2017-present) Anime * DokiDoki! PreCure (2017-present) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2017-present) Specials * Royal Variety Performance (United Kingdom) 1962-present Former programming News programming * ITN World News (1987-1995) * BBC World News (1995-2013) Cartoons * Fred's Head (2008) * King Arthur's Disasters (2005-2006) * Stressed Eric (1998) * Jamie's Got Tentacles! (El Kadsre) 2011-2013 * Camp Lakebottom (2013-2015) * 6teen (2004-2010) * Winx Club (July 2004-December 2004) * Sonic X (2003-2004) * Courage: The Cowardly Dog (2000-2005) * Invader Zim (2003-2008) * 2DTV (2001-2004) (ITV UK production) * Delilah and Julius (2005-2008) * Newbie and the Disasters (2012-2013) * The New Adventures of Nanoboy (2009-2013) * Eloise: The Animated Series (2007) * Duckman (1994-1997) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2003) * Danger Mouse (1981-1992) * Count Duckula (1988-1993) * Caillou (1998-2000) * J.O.J.O Barokia (2012-2014) Foreign programming (Drama/Soap operas/Sitcom) * The Day Today (United Kingdom) 1994 (BBC UK production) * Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2014 * The Late Show (Australia) 1992-1993 (ABC Australia production) * KYTV (United Kingdom) 1989-1993 * A Bit of Fry & Laurie (United Kingdom) 1989-1995 * The D-Generation (Australia) 1986-1989 (ABC Australia production) * Between the Lines (United Kingdom) 1992-1994 * Street Legal (New Zealand) 2013 * Neighbours (El Kadsre) 1981-2006 * The Blue (New Zealand) 2013 * Cold Feet (United Kingdom) 1999-2004 * Skyways (Australia) 2007-2010 * Not the Nine O'Clock News (United Kingdom) 1979-1982 * Brideshead Revisited (United Kingdom) 1981 * A Touch of Frost (United Kingdom) 1992-2010 * New Tricks (United Kingdom) 2003-2015 * Heartbeat (United Kingdom) 1992-2010 * Brookside (United Kingdom) 1982-2003 * Grange Hill (United Kingdom) 1978-2008 * Issues (New Zealand) 1992-1993 (Three New Zealand production) * Journeyman (United States) 2008 * House of Venus Show (Canada) 2005-2009 * End of Part One (United Kingdom) 1979-1980 (London Weekend Television production) * I Rock (Australia) 2010 * Saturday Night Armistice (United Kingdom) 1995-1999 * Knowing Me Knowing You with Alan Partridge (United Kingdom) 1995 * The Clinic (Ireland) 2003-2009 * Lalola (Argentina) 2007-2008 * Moving Wallpaper (United Kingdom) 2008-2009 * Chaser Non-Stop News Network (Australia) 2002-2003 (ABC Australia production) * Flash Gordon (United States) 2007-2008 * Bottom (United Kingdom) 1991-1995 * Fawlty Towers (United Kingdom) 1975-1979 * Party Down (United States) 2009-2010 * Rutland Weekend Television (United Kingdom) 1975-1976 (BBC UK production) * Blue Heelers (Australia) 1994-2006 * MyStreet (Mahri) 2015-2016 * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (Mahri) 2016 * MyStreet: The Emerald Secret (Mahri) 2016-2017 * Scare PewDiePie (United States) 2016 * More Issues (New Zealand) 1990-1992 (TVNZ production) * El Refugio (Argentina) 2006 * Derek (United Kingdom) 2012-2014 * Dead Ringers (United Kingdom) 2002-2007 (BBC UK production) * The 11 O'Clock Show (United Kingdom) 1998-2000 (Channel 4 UK production) * Facelift (New Zealand) 2005-2007 * Eating Media Lunch (New Zealand) 2003-2007 (TVNZ production) * Go Girls (New Zealand) 2009-2013 * Onion News Network (United States) 2011 * Food Party (United States) 2009-2010 Children's programming * Tickle on The Tum (United Kingdom) 1984-1988 * Wizadora (United Kingdom) 1993-1998 * Let's Pretend (United Kingdom) 1982-1988 * Rainbow (United Kingdom) 1972-1992 * Pigeon Street (United Kingdom) 1982 * Hi-5 (Australia) 1999-2011 * The Adventures of Abney & Teal (United Kingdom) 2011-2012 Youth programming * Freaky (New Zealand) 2003 * The Killian Curse (New Zealand) 2008 * Overruled! (Canada) 2010 * The Wannabes (United States) 2010-2014 * Sadie J (United Kingdom) 2011-2013 * The Latest Buzz (Canada) 2007-2010 Anime * Sword Art Online (2013) * Pretty Cure (2009-2010) * Pretty Cure Splash Star (2010-2011) * Yes! PreCure 5 (2011-2012) * Yes! PreCure GoGo! (2012-2013) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2013-2014) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2014-2015) * Suite PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Sword Art Online II (2015) * K-On! (2012-2013) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2016) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) * Doraemon (1979-1984) Other programming * Whicker's World (United Kingdom) 1968-1983 * Box Office America 1996-2007 * Cybernet 1995-2010 * Gillette World Sport 1988-2008 Sports * ITV World of Sport (United Kingdom) 1965-1985 Category:Fictional television channels Category:YinYangia Category:YinYang Incorporated Category:1944 Category:TV channels Category:TV Channels in Yinyangia Category:Television channels in Yinyangia Category:Television channels in YinYangia Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1944 Category:TV Channels in YinYangia Category:TV channels in YinYangia Category:Television in YinYangia